1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate defect inspection method, a defect inspection apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment for forming a resist film on a front surface of a substrate such as a wafer, exposure processing for exposure by irradiating a pattern on the front surface of the substrate, a developing treatment for developing the substrate after the exposure and so on are performed. The substrate for which a series of predetermined photolithography process is subjected to a so-called macro defect inspection by an inspection apparatus, such as whether or not a predetermined resist film is formed on the front surface of the substrate, or whether or not appropriate exposure processing is performed, and whether or not there is a scratch, or adherence of foreign substance.
The macro defect inspection is performed such that an image pickup device, such as a CCD line sensor is moved relative to a mounting table mounting a substrate thereon to capture an image of the substrate and perform image processing on the image so as to determined presence or absence of a defect (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-267616).